


25 Days of Fluff

by HollywoodUndead0122



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Handholding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodUndead0122/pseuds/HollywoodUndead0122
Summary: 25 days, 25 topics, 25 different one-shots of overall magical girl cuteness.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Handholding

Soft, smooth, and had more lotions used on them than Yachiyo would like to admit. The blue-haired girl’s hands were probably a dream to hold (at least Iroha had told herself.) So why wasn’t she jumping at the chance to hold Yachiyo’s hand? Good question. Iroha has been torturing herself for a reason why. And it was only so long before Yachiyo noticed Iroha staring into space once again.

Was it because of her own hands? No, since she did take good herself. Not a level of self-care that would have her bathing in chemicals, just a regular skincare routine. Was it some deep-rooted fear of being seen by mutual friends? Not that either, the park they had both gone to for a lovely stroll had been rather empty. Not another Puella Magi around for what seemed like miles. Leaving Iroha with Yachiyo, sitting on a bench. The younger’s girl anxiety slowly eating her.

“Iroha.” Yachiyo’s monotone voice pulls Iroha back into reality, seeing the older girl stop in her tracks.

“Yes, Yachiyo?” Iroha replies, her pink eyes locking with the older girl’s blue eyes.

“You’re spacing out again.” Yachiyo states.

“Oh! Sorry about that,” Iroha says, lowing her head sheepishly. “I was just… Lost in thought.”

“Thinking about what?” Yachiyo asks.

The pink-haired girl didn’t respond, her insecurities bubbling up inside. She and Yachiyo haven’t been dating (and Iroha hesitates to call it that) for long. And she didn’t want to screw it up. To have their relationship go up in flames over this scared Iroha more than any witch did. Her poor little heart couldn’t much more of this. Luckily, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

“Iroha, you can tell me anything,” Yachiyo asserts. “I promise whatever you’re worrying about won’t upset me.”

Iroha nods, “It’s just… I want to hold your hand, but I don’t know if I should.”

In a quick rush of motion, Iroha would find Yachiyo’s arm no longer around her shoulders. But with her fingers intertwined with Iroha’s. Quite the bold move by the older girl, yet the act of bravery by the veteran magical girl didn’t go unappreciated.

“Yachiyo, thank you,” Iroha utters. “For everything.”

Yachiyo delivers a quick yet soft kiss to Iroha’s cheek, “It’s no problem, honestly I should be thanking you.”

Iroha nods, face redder than Kaede’s hair, “Y-You’re welcome Yachiyo!”

Yachiyo smiles, beginning to continue the walk down the path. She was ahead of Iroha for all of 5 seconds until the younger Puella Magi caught up. No longer seeming to care about the stares from strangers. With the next step of their relationship taken and not a single ounce of doubt. The blooming couple continued their lovely walk in the park.


	2. Dreams

The old tower staring over the lush, green fields has always been a sight. Whenever it be the cracked stone walls, rotting wood door, or the sizeable crimson-colored dragon wrapped around it. Yes, you heard that correctly. A fire-breathing, overgrown lizard had seeming made it’s home hugging the tower if it was its mama. The reason for this lied inside the tower. Upon a somehow-still-fluffy bed was a sleeping girl, dressed in a red nightgown. The girl trapped inside had been cursed to an eternal slumber a long time ago by a warlock. Only being able to be broken by a kiss.

Luckily, a tried and true knight in shining armor appeared. Standing tall atop of a horse on a hill opposite of the tower. A female, blue-haired knight blitzes down the hill on horseback. Charging towards the tower. The dragon took notice of the rapidly approaching knight and didn’t that intruder’s present kindly. Roaring, spreading its wings and inhaling deeply. The dragon unleashes a stream of bright orange fire towards the knight. Seeing the sea of flames soaring heading for it, the horse panics due to its life being in danger. Resulting in the knight losing control of the horse.

With its job seemingly done, the dragon tries to lay its head back on the top of the tower. If it wasn’t for a loud “SMACK” that alerted the dragon. Nothing seemed out of place. The horse had galloped away in fear of its life. While the knight was nowhere to be seen, probably melted by the fire. But that sound did prevent the dragon from relaxing.

Inside the tower, the knight releases a sigh of relief. By all accounts, she should be dead right now. Yet, thanks to a string of good luck and some level of skill. She managed to get launched off the horse and tumble straight into the door of the tower. Instead of going splat against the door, it flung open due to the rusty hinges. With the goal of getting in successful, the knight quickly dusted herself off and make her way up the stairs.

If the initial encounter with the dragon wasn’t scary enough, the climb up the wooden stairs rivaled that. With every other step causing a creek or groan or similar noise. Each echoing sound threatened to give away her position. And if the dragon figured out she was in the tower, she was one flame breath away from burning her to a crisp. Despite all of that, it seems she was still in the gods’ favor after. Making it to the top of the stairs and into the bedroom.

The room wasn’t impressive in the slightest. Besides the bed with the girl on it, nothing else was in there. It made sense why it would be so barren since this was supposed to be a prison for… Now that the knight thought about it, she never did get who this girl was. A princess? A noble’s daughter? Whatever it was, she was being paid (or at least she hoped so) to rescue. So without wasting a second, she marches over to the side of the bed.

_Sayaka? ___

____

She steads herself, readying to do what she had to do.

____

_Sayaka! ___

______ _ _

The knight bends downs, lips puckered to plant a kiss on-

______ _ _

_SAYAKA!_

________ _ _ _ _

Sayaka woke up, springing up from her bed as if she was kicking out from a pin. Eye scanning the room for the source of the yell that ripped her from her dream. The source wouldn’t be too hard to find, being the pajama-clad Kyoko. The crimson-haired girl seemed annoyed yet curious about the state of her blue-haired girlfriend. After a few more seconds of silence, Kyoko finally speaks, “So, does every morning here start with a pillow makeout session?”

________ _ _ _ _

Sayaka’s eyes widen, noticing the cluster of small spots of drool on her pillow. Trying to wipe them away with her pajama shirt sleeve. Turning back to Kyoko, she retorts, “N-No! I don’t know what you’re talking about! Why are you even here?”

________ _ _ _ _

Kyoko rolls her eyes, “Serious? What kinda raunchy dream must’ve you have to forget you’re at a sleepover?”

________ _ _ _ _

Sayaka’s would flush a shade red enough to rival Kyoko’s hair, “What!? I wasn’t having a weird dream or anything like that.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Even so, you seemed to be having fun with it,” Kyoko teases. “What did you dream about?”

________ _ _ _ _

Her face was clearly expecting an answer, Sayaka swallows hard as she begins to spill the beans, “Well, you know that fairy tale about a knight saving a sleeping princess.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Is that all?” Kyoko asks, impatiently. “Honestly kind of a letdown and a bit dorky.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I mean, it wasn’t like you were the princess or anything like that,” Sayaka pouts. “Nor was I the knight.”

________ _ _ _ _

Kyoko blinks, putting two and two together. Not even her girlfriend’s semi-tsundere tendencies could mask the truth. Slight pings of guilt ring out inside her. Her impatience once again causing possible hurt feelings. Seeing this situation needing to be smoothed over, Kyoko did the thing she best at. Copying romantic stuff on TV. Climbing into the bed on her hands and knees, making her way to Sayaka from behind. Wrapping her arms around Sayaka’s shoulder as she plants a kiss on Sayaka’s cheek and whispers into bluenette’s ear. “But that’s okay, I don’t mind have a cute little dork as a girlfriend~”

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
